Death Note Virtual Adoption Agency
by INACTIVE-OBSOLETE-WHATEVER
Summary: Author finds website dedicated to experimentation with the very fibers of the universe. Are the simulations in this alternate reality simulations. . . or have the test subjects been drawn into something a lot more dangerous?
1. Test 001

**Hello, guess who's back. I'm guessing none of you recognize me, so I decided to start things off with a friendly "Let's Get to Know Each Other" circle.**

**Now, about more important things. This story my have more mature moments, but it could still probably be read by mature children. There will be plot, so if you disagree with plot, you might want to hightail it out of here. Most of this plot will not be authoress induced, however, as the authoress is a lazy apathetic bum, and the other characters will be handling that part.**

**No, I honestly have no idea where I was going with any of that. Please enjoy.**

When I woke up (Saturday, July something or other- it was a Saturday. Trust me.), I didn't bother asking where I was, although the room was rather too clean, had proper walls, and a notable lack of girl's clothes, judging by the open closet. Someone had recently left in a hurry- the computer was still on, and within a day was fairly recent after all. There was an alarm clock near my head (that is to say, within five feet) and someone was doing laundry downstairs.

I'm not entirely certain how I knew that. Probably the washing machine sound. Which was considerably quieter than what I was used to. Come to think of it, I wasn't supposed to have a downstairs/upstairs living situation to begin with. Yes, we had an attic, and a basement, but no, we didn't have proper multiple floors.

Maybe I'm just incurious, but the first thing I do is to stand and walk to the computer, shaking the mouse and opening the web browser to see if there's an internet connection. Yes! Bonus!

Plopping down, I fill in the address to "Death Note Virtual Adoption Agency: Experimentation in Reality". No, I swear it's totally not what it sounds like. I don't obsessively check it whenever I get a not blocked-to-hell internet. . . it's just the curiosity I lack everywhere else. . . something entertaining in a thoroughly dull universe. . .

I was not in any way attached to a Yagami Light virtual simulation. That's just ludicrous. No, I'm serious here.

Oh my god the artwork is just so cute, I wish I could draw like that. But there's not any time for much more than checking up on my simulated character, helping with the experiment and stuff, maybe two days of the week. Three if I'm lucky. And don't get me started on the music. Hmm, music. . .

I hum cheerfully as the loading sign appears, a little black apple with my username rocking back and forth. The server must be having a slow day though, so I check my email. Nothing new. Oh well. I can play with my adopted sim thing. I close that tab, clicking back to the Agency.

_File Unavailable_

What? Hey, wait a- that's not fair!

For a moment, I feel stunned, cheated and all-out-SD. You know, with the giant elliptical tears covering half my eyes, leaking down my face in a shading that just reeks of "shoujo".

_Checking account. . .45% 67% 89% 100%_

Huh?

Huh? Huh?

The apples back! Maybe it'll work this time. I almost hum cheerfully, opening another tab and going to google. For a while, I sit there idly, wondering what to look up, then the tab for the Virtual Adoption Agency flashes.

I click it.

_Your file is currently on hiatus,_ a chibi Yagami Light is saying, cat tail twitching behind him as he smiles innocently out of the screen, _This is because-_

"Okaasan, I'm home."

"Welcome back, Light. How was your school day?"

_-you have been selected to be part of the next stage of our Reality Experiments. You will find that you-_

Click.

I turned my head, watching the door swing slowly inward. There was a sort-of-tired sigh (you know, like I'm-so-glad-today-is-almost-over) and a man stepped inside, shutting the door behind him before actually looking up. Light cinnamon eyes caught sight of me through pale-coffee hair.

Oh shit.

He seemed taken aback (not that I blamed him or anything) and for a while, no one spoke. He frowned, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking.

"So."

Huh? He wasn't going to say anything? Oh well. Whatever. I turned back to the computer screen.

_You will find that you have been relocated into the most suitable area for interaction with your new sim. Since this is just a testing phase, you will not have access to extra features, such as godmodding, item shopping and basic editing._

Okay, I didn't do much of that anyway. I mean, sure I glued cat ears to his head (which is probably why they were still on the chibi) but I did that through normal means, using Light's allowance. I assume that's where he got the money. He didn't have a job after all.

"Okaasan, did you let anyone into the house?"

"Huh? No, I didn't."

Footsteps on the stairs. Hoshit. A plumpish woman appeared in the doorway, looking over her son's shoulder, face blank for a moment before she smiled brightly, "Oh! That's your new pet."

Huh? Okay, I knew I was thinking that a lot, but, w t f?

"What?"

Okay, at least I was on the same wavelength as someone. Turning back to the computer screen, I took a deep breath, determined to get all the way through this without another distraction. Blah blah blah, item shopping, basic editing. . . .

_In order to avoid unnecessary damage, for the first three (3) days, you will be recognized as the pet of your sim. This may be remedied later, however it is recommended that you do not interfere within the three days. This is a safety net._

_FAQ may be found here. Your Yagami Light Sim is currently in suspension, so please focus on the experiment at hand._

_Thank you,_

_Death Note Virtual Adoption Agency_

_Experimenting with Reality_

Pet? PET?  
"'It is recommended that you do not interfere within the three days'," I said, pitching my voice in a childish tone, leaping to my feet, "SCREW YOU! HE'S _MY_ PET! _I'M_ THE ONE WHO PUT THE CAT EARS ON _HIM_, DAMNIT!"

Silence. I looked over at the the two figures in the doorway. They stared back at me, and eventually, Light (_my _new sim, why was _I_ the pet?) turned to his mother, "Don't worry about that, Okaasan. I'll take care of things."

Then he smiled. 600 kilowatts of charm zapped primarily into his mother's skull, and then into mine when it stopped fitting. I fell back into the chair, covering my face, "Nnn. . . ."

The door shut, and he turned around, still undoubtedly wearing the charm-ray-smile. I could feel the beams bouncing off my hands.

_Oh, Kyoko, I know how you feel . . . ._

"Are you all right?" there was laughter behind his voice. Laughter, I say. Peaking out from behind my fingers, I snorted.

"I'm fine. Stop smiling like that."

There was a pause, and he did stop smiling, "Is there something wrong with my smile?"

". . . . Just don't do it. Just don't."

Oh gods, it was fine when he was just pixels. IT WAS FINE THEN! Why did this have to get thrown at me? I needed to get things DONE. I needed to . . . okay, so I wasn't really able to do anything at the moment anyway, but. . . .

"Um. . . what's this?" he asked after a long pause, "Sim. . .?"

Actually it came out more as "seemu" because the site was in English. I wasn't even going to begin pondering why I could understand what everyone was saying, or why they could understand me. It was a nice change though. . . .

"Simulation."

"Huh . . ." the mouse clicked and unclicked, "So. . . this is a game?"

"Yes. Sort of. More like an experiment."

"For what?"

". . . .You know, for finding out that you don't really exist, you're taking things quite well."

Pause.

"Um . . ."

Wait for it.

"What are you talking about?"

I slammed my head against the desk.


	2. Test 002

**Well, since the email I'm using for this account is the inactive one, and due to unforeseeable tradgedy, I can't use my active one. Therefore, just like in the old days, reviews will be answered here:**

_-`-Blood or Jam-`-:__ Wow, it's nice to know you're so enthusiastic. And I'm glad it's original. . . but how many sci-fi fics for Death Note are there, exactly? Oh shoot. . . –does search- Hmm. . .17. Wow. _

**That's the only review so far. Anyway, I strongly recommend listening to "Miss Lucy had some Leeches" by Emilie Autumn. It's awesome. And this took longer to write.**

**I, uh, totally didn't get distracted reading about how scary Twilight is or anything. No offense to people who like Twilight, of course. . . .**

He wouldn't believe me. Even with the FAQ I was currently perusing (and how the hell did they _get_ an FAQ if this was a test drive? So make that an advice column of sorts) read out loud, the rest of the site put on tour, and the message from the admin.

Eventually I gave up, standing to ask where the bathroom was. He looked up from the textbook he was reading on his bed (too much of a gentleman to boot me out, I'd assumed.)

"Why?"

I watching him flip it closed, shifting to stand as well and staring at his toes in curiosity. There was silence for a moment, then the toes shifted, and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," I said, looking up, "I'm not used to seeing toes is all. I'd like to take a shower."

Going back to his other question and all. He gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, and I stared back blankly until he sighed, "Right this way."

I followed him out of the room, and down the hall. After stopping at the door for me to reach it, he left me to my own devices, and returned to his room. I stepped inside, closed the door and oriented myself quickly, or not so quickly, as I was still standing there when Light knocked on the door.

Okay, so I didn't magically know it was him first thing, but I didn't feel like I was committing a crime by opening the door- I _was_ still dressed.

"Yes?"

Why on earth did he seem embarrassed? Although admittedly, it might have just been my eyes- surely he wasn't _really_ turning a reddish tint.

"Do you have everything you need to shower?" The color deepened

I resisted the urge to laugh. He was. He was blushing- over something like proper hygiene. Or showers. Or maybe the bathroom. Something little anyway.

Okay, I admit. I'm not the nicest person. But he was trying to help, so I should at least be polite.

I shook my head, reaching up to fluff my hair as I realized I didn't know whether to say "sorry" or "thank you".

Sorry. Sorry fit best.

"Not really, sorr-"

He pushed the door open further and strode in without waiting for me to finish my sentence. SCREW PROPER MANNERS THEN! I turned to stare at him, following when he was more than five feet away (okay, an exaggeration, the bathroom wasn't that large, as it was mostly for a bath and a small shower area and a cabinet with bowls and washing things), and watching as he started getting things down from the very recently mentioned cabinet. A plain bowl, shampoo, conditioner, soap, a washcloth.

"Will you be taking a bath too?"  
I started, as he turned to face me, "Uh, if it's not too much of a bother, that would be nice, thank you."

He smiled easily at me, setting the things down and stepping over to fill the bathwater. No asking what temperature I'd like or anything (although I wouldn't really know how to answer that- but warm but not too hot would be fine though, right?) just filling it, as he gave me a quick rundown on how to shower. Okay, so it was different from waste-ful American showering (don't comment- I realize I'm just as guilty) but I already knew that bathing and actual washing were done separately, jeez.

I kept on a fake smile the whole time, thanked him after he finished, and hoped that was it. At least I was beating him in the manners department. (Or, hoshit, was I? I made a note to look that up later.) He stood, gave another friendly smile and said it wasn't a problem. Also, since they all generally bathed in the morning, it was okay for me to drain the bath once I finished.

And he left. Sighing in relief as he closed the door, I stripped, rinsed myself and tested the bath water.

Hot. Very hot. It brought back memories of always having a shitty shower and getting hot water for about fifteen minutes. Needless to say, it was a nice change, and although the heat made me wince at first, I got in and actually found myself smiling. So maybe I wasn't going to end up holding the not asking for a preference thing against him. It wasn't like anyone else asked anything anyway.

I leaned back, closing my eyes, and just staid there for a while, then I got out, washed, rinsed, drained the tub, put things away and got dressed.

Light wasn't in his room when I got back, so I stepped out again, heading tentatively downstairs and peering around a corner at the plumpish woman from earlier and a younger girl with dark brown hair pulled into a high pony-tail- probably about my age, maybe a year or two younger.

"U-um. . ." I managed tentatively, a small noise that generally would have gone unheard at home. I was about to clear my throat and try again, out of reflex and not what was going on, when the girl-about-my-age turned to look at me, "Eh, Okaasan, who's she?"  
The older woman looked over as well, wearing a kind smile (definitely who Light learned it from, I decided quickly, but since she was more of an adult, I decided to be trusting anyway, not that Light had really done anything.)

"That's Light's knew pet," she said to the girl, then to me, "I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to get your name earlier."

"Uh, ano, Savannah," I replied. At least the pet thing didn't require me to deal with a new name. Whoever the hell thought that up was going to get strangled. The girl (most assuredly Sayu, by the way- she just hadn't properly introduced herself yet) half-skipped over to me, bowing politely. I bowed back, careful to use the feminine bow, versus the boys', which I was just as comfortable with, and generally used. Left hand over right (I think. Was that right? She didn't seem to notice if it wasn't. . .).

"I'm Yagami Sayu," she said cheerfully, "It's nice to meet you. Niisan went to cram school- he should be back soon."

What was I, a stray chick? The Pet's Origins were going to die a bloody death, plural or not. (I ignored the fact that I had, indeed, come down primarily to investigate the boy/man's location. Damn, he'd be "man", huh? That sounds so oooold. . . .)

I smiled anyway though- she seemed really nice, and I didn't want to come across as cold (even if I am).

"Okay, thank you. It's good to meet you."

I bowed again. Then I excused myself and made my way back up to Light's room, feeling distinctly less comfortable around people, especially when I was currently very uncertain of my placement of manners.

Research was best. I sat down in front of his computer, turning it on and switching to english, looking up manners and etiquette specific to Japan, crossing my legs as I sifted through sites.

More time passed, and eventually the door opened silently again, shutting before anyone said anything. I exited out of one of the windows, swiveling to watch him and presuming I would go unnoticed.

Instead he was staring at me, eyes fixed in what seemed like a mixture of amusement and something-I-couldn't-quite-place on my legs. Then he set his book bag down and sat on the floor, legs curled beneath him, hands resting on his knees. He watched me closely (through his eyelashes. I was was beginning to get why most of the girls in his school had developed a crush on him), and after a moment, I mimicked him, still sitting in the chair.

A faint smile curled over his face, slow and graceful and exceedingly irritating.

"This is _seiza_," he told me, "You use it in formal situations."

He shifted, leaning to the side so both his legs were to his right, hands still on his knees, "You sit like this."

I stared at him, initiating a small staring contest but eventually moving to mimic him. The chair slid out from under me, and I fell back into the desk. My head hit something solid, which seemed to briefly rattle my brain, and I bit back a howl of pain, although my face did scrunch up, and there was a whimper trying to grow in my throat as I tumbled to the wheels of the spinning chair.

"Are you okay?"

It occurred to me he'd been saying less pleasant things a moment before, probably the echoing equivalent of "shit!" echoing in my head, but that might have been me so I didn't call him on it.

I nodded hazily as someone banged on the door, and gave him a quick glare before squirming away from him.

"I blame you," I informed him, sitting up and running a hand through my hair to get out any new tangles (before they developed into matts, because my hair is that fine sort of baby hair that matts easily- fuck you, I'm paranoid and this is all your faaaaauuuuult, Light! ALL YOUR FAULT!)

Sayu eventually just opened the door, staring at us wide-eyed, "Is everything alright?"

I nodded hurriedly as Light went to charm her out of his room. Jeez, you'd think he's hiding things.

Although, I guess he was. Like porn. And other things.


End file.
